


bring the pain

by dontlitterhoe



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ahahahaah, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Beta Read, Poor Komaeda Nagito, Poor Man, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicide Attempt, THATS A TAG WHAT I-, Tired Hinata Hajime, Vomiting, haha brainrot on this idea for a while now, help ive fallen and i cant get up, i think, kinda???, nagito frl said, no beta we die like men, poor Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlitterhoe/pseuds/dontlitterhoe
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 1, 3, AND 5 OF DANGANRONPA 2What would have happened if Nagito’s plan in chapter 5 failed and with the good luck of surviving came the bad luck in full.OrChiaki has asthma, Hajime is slow, and Nagito has bad luck.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	bring the pain

**Author's Note:**

> tw) v*miting, s*lf h*rm, and s**cide attempt.

Nagito wasn't really sure what the hell had happened but all he knew was he  _ hurt.  _ And as Nagito sat on the tile floor of Hajime’s cottage bathroom bleeding from  _ many  _ different places, he began to think.

Not about the pain, not about how unlucky he was to slip and fall after getting out of the bath, and not even about how much blood was leaking from the gaping hole in his right palm. 

Nagito thought about  _ how  _ he ended up where he was, and  _ why the hell he was still alive.  _

Any suicide attempt always went wrong for him, it was because of his luck. But this time he made sure his plan was fool-proof. There was no way he would fail. But he did.

_ Hajime Hinata.  _ It was all his fault. That  _ filthy, vile,  _ **_repulsive_ ** _ , Reserve-Course Student _ that still managed to fill his stomach with a swarm of butterflies. Someone as talentless as Hajime shouldn't have been able to foil Nagito’s plan. But he still did. 

Nagito began to reflect on how he failed. He did everything right, Souda even admitted that it  _ really  _ looked like he had been tortured. But Hajime took too fucking long to get the fire grenades that the Storage Space’s sprinklers went off first. 

Nagito figured it would be a good time to go through the process again. He had made the poison grenade right, he was sure he tied himself up efficiently, the small red blisters on Nagito’s frail wrists was proof enough, AND the Monokuma plushie managed to push the knife through his hand,  _ which he hadn’t expected _ but assumed it was just his luck finally giving up on preserving his worthless vessel. 

Nagito was so sure his luck would respect his last wishes, his  _ dying  _ wishes, that the traitor would be the one to pick the poisoned grenade and throw it. But that didn't happen. 

Instead of this happening Nagito's luck saved him one again, but the drawback ended up being much different than expected.

No one died, Nagito was in excruciating pain from the self-inflicted wounds, Chiaki (who apparently had asthma) was still recovering from passing out due to smoke inhalation and slamming her head against the pavement, Fuyuhiko thought Nagito was absolutely  _ insane  _ (though he had since the death of Byakuya), Kazuichi was so fucking sacred of Nagito he literally  _ pissed his pants _ , Akane had even more motive to kill Nagito, Sonia who was Nagito’s only shot of ever having a friend would avoid him for eternity and, Hajime was stuck with caring for the mentally unstable Nagito. 

Nagito could no longer think because his mind felt fuzzy and his consciousness had begun to slip away from him.

_ Slipping, _

_ Slipping,  _

_ Gone.  _

~

_ ‘What the fuck is taking him so damn long’  _ Thought Hajime. Nagito had been in the bath for about two hours and Hajime was starting to worry. His first thought was to check on him but talking to Nagito at that time  _ did not  _ in any way, shape, or form make his nauseous waves leave his body. And sitting on his bed with his head in his hands certainly didn't ease his stomach.

His first wave hit when he saw Chiaki’s wound on her head after passing out outside the Warehouse and almost painting the cement pavement with her brains.

The second wave hit after he walked past the curtain and saw Nagito lying there with his eyes closed seemingly dead, but after he opened his eyes to look at Hajime and the others, he nearly fainted on the spot. 

Still unsure if he was  _ relieved  _ Nagito’s plan was not a success or  _ disappointed  _ that he and everyone on the island no longer had to deal with Nagito and superiority and inferiority complex or whatever you wanted to call Nagito just being Nagito. 

Hajime decided it had been too long and stood up to check on the white-haired boy.

As Hajime approached the door and his hand reached out for the knob he noticed how his stomach twisted in knots, and the way his clammy hands shook. 

Hajime felt

scared 

worried

conflicted

confused

and absolutely horrified.

When Hajime finally opened the door he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Nagito lay on the tile floor, surrounded by his own blood, his towel was wrapped around his torso and barely covered his crotch. Thick red liquid seeping from every wound, including the new on his head that painted his pale face with a dreadful color.

Hajime’s third wave of nausea hit and he threw up in the toilet. 

After he finished emptying the contents of his stomach he jolted up feeling extremely ashamed of himself and rushed to help Nagito and was very relieved to see he was just unconscious.

Hajime grabbed rubbing alcohol, a wet rag, and bandages from the cabinet in his bathroom and dumped them on the floor of his cottage then picked up Nagito bridal style and carried him to where he put the medical supplies. 

_ ‘He’s really light for someone so tall’ _

He began to clean his wounds and wondered why this felt so familiar  _ oh yeah because he literally just did this 3 hours ago to the same white-haired teen in question _ . 

As he finished wrapping Nagito fresh and slightly-less fresh wounds with bandages he dressed him in his boxers and shirt with his eyes closed, which would explain why he put Nagito's shirt on backward the first time and laid him in the bed. Then sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes “Ugh tending to your wounds would have been so much easier if Mikan were here to guide me.”, Hajime spoke aloud to Nagito’s seemingly comatose form, “I'm sorry you have to care for trash like me Hinata-Kun.” said a raspy voice.

Hajime’s head snapped up and he was met with Nagito’s pained expression as he tried to sit up. 

“Nagito, stop you probably have a concussion.” Hajime remarked, Nagito slumped and with a smug grin on his face said, “Who’s Nagito?” 

Hajime just rolled his eyes at him “So what happened?”

“I slipped and fell, it should be expected that trash like me can't even complete a simple task like getting ou-” Nagito was cut off by the sound of the monitor.

“It is now 10 pm. Please return to your rooms and relax. Let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep.”, said the Monokuma displayed on the screen. 

Nagito moved to sit on his knees completely ignoring Hajime’s verbal protests. “Now what Hinata-Kun?”

“What do you mean ‘ _ what now’ _ hell if I know.” 

“Ah I suppose I could have worded that better but I mean, what are you all going to do with me now? Now that you all know I would go to any length to strengthen your hopes and weed out the traitor that I would be willing to-” 

Hajime cut him off, clearly annoyed “We kinda already knew you’d do that. As for what we are going to do now I think everyone else wants you dead.”

“Everyone else?” Nagito inquired “I’m so very surprised that one of y- the great symbols of hope wouldn't want trash like me dead.” His arms wrapped around him and he seemed to be enjoying the idea of whatever he had going on in La-La Land. 

“I meant me,” Hajime stated as he stood up and began to dress for the night, slipping out of his pants and pulling a grey shirt from his drawer. 

As Hajime removed his shirt facing away from the bed Nagito spoke up.

“How is Chiaki?” he questioned. 

Hajime was going to answer right away but paused, he could feel Nagito's eyes burning holes through his back as he stared. 

_ ‘Gross’  _ Hajime thought, but he couldn't stop the blush creeping its way up to his face. 

“Stop ogling me, and she's fine just drifting in and out of consciousness.” Hajime slipped on his shirt and turned around to face Nagito on the bed, he was looking down at the sheets and Hajime took note of his flushed face.

Hajime climbed back into bed and under the covers and Nagito just looked at him like he was crazy and made no move to get comfy. 

“What’s wrong, you look confused”

“Um, Hinata-kun where will I sleep?”

“In the bed.”

“With you??” 

“Um.. yeah?” 

Nagito looked horrified, “Oh no I couldn't possibly do something like that I'd be dirtying your bed with my filth and surely such a great stroke of luck will cause  _ someone  _ to die.”

“Stroke of…? Nevermind just go to sleep” 

Nagito paused but then shrugged and mumbled “might as well”. 

“Goodnight Hinata-Kun”, Nagito said with a soft smile.

“Goodnight Na-” Hajime was cut off by a swift peck on the lips and Nagito giggled and turned over to lie down.

Hajime turned to his side to face away from Nagito to be alone with his thoughts.

_ “What in the name of hell was that”  _ Hajime’s face burned red.

You can bet that Hajime didn't sleep a wink that night and instead spent the time overthinking, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> my first komahina work. plz, enjoy. kudos and comments appreciated. I wrote this at 1 am plz forgive me.
> 
> The title of this work is from Mindless Self Indulgence's song bring the pain >:)


End file.
